


Another year older

by Kytyngurl2



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytyngurl2/pseuds/Kytyngurl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hideyoshi surprises his boyfriend with the world's most festive birthday/Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another year older

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inuremon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuremon/gifts).



> A huge huge 'thank you!!' to optimustaud for beta-ing this. I really appreciate it! <3

 

 

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY-MAS, KANEKI!' proclaimed the crooked handmade sign that hung over the tiny kitchenette of the hotel suite. Said birthday boy paused in the entryway, the tote bag his boyfriend asked him to pack earlier bumping against his thigh as the corners of his mouth unconsciously turned up. Hide stopped in front of him and turned around, a wide grin splitting his face.

Ah, so this is why the human had left their shared apartment so early in the day. Kaneki supposed he should have seen something like this coming-- his best friend always had loved springing surprises on him, particularly around this time of year. And Hide _had_ muttered something about 'making up for lost time' earlier, come to think of it...

"Kanekiiiiii... Come on, you haven't even seen half of it!"

Guilt didn't have time to settle in; already the half ghoul was being dragged to a decorated table inside the suite.

Crepe streamers were draped haphazardly over a blue plastic tablecloth; which bore the words 'Happy Birthday' repeatedly in English. Several envelopes and brightly wrapped packages, all apparently from Hide, were pushed off to both sides. Which left the center spot of honor wide open for a... birthday cake? Kaneki arched a white brow.

"Hide..."

Then the scent hit him. It was not the curdled milk and sawdust odor that he had become accustomed to since his transformation, but rather a nostalgic smell that brought to mind sunlight streaming through finger-smudged windows and the distant roar of classmates chattering away. Something...

...Arts and crafts?

"I made it myself!" proclaimed Hide proudly. He reached under the tablecloth and pulled out a box that read 'Play Doh Birthday Cake Playset'. Below the label were vivid photographs of various molds and a very similar looking cake. "I figured it'd smell better, and it'd be easier trying to get a candle onto it than, like, a human arm or something..."

Kaneki groaned at that, dropping his bag off on a nearby chair. "Please... please do not try to serve me an arm for my birthday. That's just _wrong_."

"But Kaneeeeeeeki.... Don't most people want finger food on special occasions?! It's fancy!" The blond laughed and wrapped an arm around his ghoulish boyfriend, dragging him closer to the table. "...I guess that wouldn't have been nearly as pretty though. Plus, wrong holiday!"

Rolling his eyes at the horrible pun, Kaneki reached out, gently touching one of the hand-made 'strawberries'-- they had been his favorite fruit, once-- decorating the fake treat. His name was even written on it in bright blue letters. It really was lovely looking, despite Hide's less than stellar art skills.

Kaneki could feel his gaze softening, something that had been happening more often now that he had moved in with his best friend. "Hide, I..."

Shit, his voice did not just crack. _That_ had been happening more often lately too, ever since he and his boyfriend had finally reunited. Kaneki could feel his cheeks heat up, familiar shame about to creep in. He was still so weak, when it counted. Such a--

One of the presents was abruptly pushed into his hands, giving the half ghoul only the briefest glimpse of understanding warm brown eyes before Hide's voice boomed out: "Tah da~ You can open the rest later, but the Muffin Man here has been waiting a long time for you, soooooo~"

"The 'muffin man'?"

"The Muffin Man!"

Kaneki could feel his lips quirk. "...Who lives in Drury Lane?"

"Ohhhh..." he could literally _feel_ Hide mock-pouting at him. "Just open your present you mean ol' ghoul, you!"

The present turned out to be a book. The very same book he once bought and had signed himself several years ago. But Kaneki saw no reason to mention that. It was the thought that counted. And what a thought-- It was rather hard to imagine his best friend willingly going to a bookstore... to say nothing of a signing event!

Besides, his previous copy not only had the wrong name on it, but it was also likely buried in the bottom of a box in one of Tsukiyama's storage units. Kaneki hadn't even seen it in ages.

Kaneki smiled warmly, placing the book on top of another present and leaning forward to wrap his arms around his most important person. The familiar scent of Hide's herbal shampoo met his nose as he murmured gratefully into the other's shoulder a soft "Thank you, Hide".

He could feel his human smile back; the short pale hairs on the back of his head ruffled by a return "You're welcome, Kaneki."

 

*****

 

While the rest of their suite wasn't nearly as done up as the 'party area', Hide's earlier handiwork was more than apparent. Two construction paper stockings 'hung' on the mantle above a gas fireplace and below a mounted tv. There was even a tiny but decorated Christmas tree standing proudly in the corner of the living area.

Two steaming mugs of dark liquid bliss completed the scene, resting on the coffee table beside a well-worn pile of some of their favorite movies.

Kaneki could even hear the faint sound of carols. The culprit, he suspected, being his boyfriend's beloved MP3 player. Which had been missing from its customary spot in Hide's jacket pocket, come to think of it.

"This is..."

"Perfect, right?" laughed Hide. "I mean, I could have used real socks but I couldn't find any in stores! I thought about using ours, but, like, I'm pretty sure mine would walk away if you gave them the chance! I really should do my--"

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by a certain ghoul's dry lips pressed firmly against his own. And whatever else he was even going to _think_ found itself going down the same path moments later when Kaneki's nimble tongue slipped in as well.

Several seconds later, Hide had recovered and was giving back as good as he got. Kaneki bit off a moan as the blond's hands ghosted over his lower back, near the sensitive area of his kakuhou. At this rate...!

"Say..." Hide gasped out, his breath hot on the other's cheek. "This place has a two person jacuzzi in the master bath. Wanna see?"

 

*****

 

He did.

 

*****

 

An hour-- and several hastily ordered extra towels, as there had been a fair amount of  _splashing--_ later, the couple was curled up together on the couch, mugs in hand and some old American holiday movie playing on the television.

Kaneki found himself lazily bumping the side of his foot against Hide's, smiling as his own was gently knocked back in return in an equally slow tempo. He felt content, like all the worries and pains that had enveloped him the past few years had floated away in the tub, to be replaced by the fuzzy blanket that now covered him and his other half.

He could think of few times in his life that he felt happier than this, like a warm soap bubble had caught somewhere in his chest. He felt safe.

Adored.

And with that thought, Kand ki drifted off, only distantly feeling his hand get squeezed and only distantly hearing a murmured "Love you, 'neki..."

He slept, perhaps only one year older physically-- but already with a lifetime's worth of happiness lodged snugly in his chest.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, nekochan! I hope this is as fluffy as you hoped for!


End file.
